In today's world, a general-purpose computer has already been insufficient to deal with humongous amount of data, so people often use a powerful computing system, such as a server, to store and process the data. Besides, because the cloud computing technology is the most popular development trend, the usage quantity of the server keeps raising. For example, with the advancement and usage of the blockchain technology, the overall demand and improvisation of the server is also increasing.
The concept of the blockchain technology is rooted in decentralization i.e., moving various types of data, processing the various types of data, and performing requisite functionalities away from central authorities. The resulting benefits are greater transparency, enhanced security through redundancy, increased trust through shared authority, as well as an immutable audit trail for a continuous and indefinite transactional history.
Blockchains are used for myriad enterprise applications whenever there is a need for strict and transparent data control with a mathematically sound function. However, today, most of these critical blockchain activities operate under the current cloud computing paradigm which relies on large and standalone data centers. This concept of the centralized data centers is very antithesis of the definition of the blockchain.
Additionally, these industrial scale operations employ command and control management models that are by nature vulnerable. Large data centers concentrate computing power in a very monopolistic way. It requires faith and trust in a few multi-billion-dollar enterprises to validate access and guarantee security. All of this is in stark contrast to the blockchain paradigm, which offers an open access model and relies on scalable computing power distributed around the world. Now, as the blockchain applications multiply, the move to decentralize is reaching an inflection point, and thus options are needed immediately.
Also, when these large data centers operate, a huge amount of heat is generated and causes the overheating issue. In many typical mainframe computers, inefficient heat dissipation performance is usually the case that causes the computer to malfunction. In addition, taking the power consumed by these servers of any common data center for instance, the power used by the heat dissipation system for maintaining the operation of such large datacenters is also twice as much. And not to mention that the complexity of the heat dissipation system for modern cloud data centers that are crowded with servers in high density is generally almost double comparing with those for common data centers. Thus, the datacenters, in today's world, not only occupy large spaces but also consume a large amount of power.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a need for a technical and more reliable solution that solves the above-mentioned problems and provides a server cabinet that is easy to move from one location to another location and occupies less space. Furthermore, the server cabinet should reduce the loading of the heat exchangers and save energy to solve the issues mentioned above.